Reluctance
by Splattifying Agent 2
Summary: What starts out as a Splatfest win becomes something much more. Lemon featuring my OCs Jake and Tori.


**[A/N] WARNING: DEFLOWERING ALERT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF TURN AWAY NOW.**

 **Does it give me a dirty mind that I just HAD to get this out of my system? I don't know. Whatever.**

 **By the way, there's no spoilers for Protector in here, so you can read it to your heart's content.**

 **Time? Let's say in between Colour Blends and Protector, so any time you'd like in the month that passes between those two stories.**

 **Can you tell I'm still salty about the last few Splatfests?**

Reluctance

The whistle sounded, a sharp _fweeet!_ that reached the ears of all Inklings in the match.

Jake looked up at the scoreboard. Judd gave his little dance as he announced the winner. Blackbelly Skatepark was covered in pink and blue ink. It looked like anyone's game. He crossed his fingers…

Judd pointed to the right. The other team won.

Again.

Jake let out a sigh of defeat. This was his fifth loss in a row today.

The fact that it was during a Splatfest made it even worse. Jake's hopes weren't really up for this one, but that didn't make it hurt less.

The Splatfest had started twenty-four hours ago. The teams were Action and Romance. It would be ending soon, so he made his way back to the plaza, wearing his pink heart-adorned t-shirt with a bit of shame.

He had chosen Team Romance, and taken a lot of flak for it. Inklings were so immature. Romance wasn't a "girly" team any more than Action was just for the guys. Although, he did notice that a lot of his teammates were female. Probably a coincidence. Yeah, just a coincidence.

He had won a few matches that day, and lost a few matches, but it really started going downhill later in the evening. He didn't know if he was just tired or what, but his performance had really gone down.

Resigned, he walked back to the bench where Tori was sitting. She couldn't participate in the Splatfest, but had borrowed a spare Team Romance shirt to show her support. She smiled at him as he sat down. "How'd it go?"

"Ah, I lost again," Jake sighed. "I don't know if it's bad luck, or if Team Action is just that good."

"Aw, that sucks. Well, the result's are gonna come up soon. Maybe you won anyway."

Jake snorted. "Not likely. The last _five_ Splatfests, I've stuck with Marie's team, and it's always the same thing. We haven't won in a long time."

"You don't know until they say it," Tori replied. She looked up at the screen. "Oh, look! There's the Squid Sisters! I think they're announcing the results!"

Jake stood up to leave. "Let's just go. I don't wanna stick around and get made fun of again."

"C'mon, Jake. Let's at least see the results." Tori pulled him back onto the bench.

Jake grudgingly turned his eyes up towards the screen, where Callie and Marie were just about to announce the results.

"First, the popularity scores!" Callie said excitedly. She gestured to the center of the screen, and the popularity comparison appeared. 59% chose Team Action, while 41% chose Team Romance. Callie cheered while Marie groaned.

Jake stared up at the screen. He had been on the more popular team for a while, and each time, they had lost. Maybe…

The wins appeared up on the screen next. Team Action took home 34% of the day's games, while Team Romance won 66% of the matches. Jake straightened up a bit more, and did some quick mental math.

"No way…" he breathed.

The popularity and victories appeared together on the screen, with the x6 multiplier next to the wins. Jake held his breath in anticipation as the final score appeared on the screen, hoping that his math was correct.

It read 263-437.

He won.

He WON!

The plaza erupted into cheers as Team Romance threw their hands in the air and screamed in sheer joy. Tori grinned and looked at Jake next to her. His jaw was hanging open. She waved her hand in front of his face a couple of times. "Jake? You there?"

He didn't respond for a moment. Then, he turned towards her, the sides of lips slowly turning up into a smile. He laughed, and pulled Tori into a deep kiss.

Back on the screen, Marie gave the camera a rare grin and a seductive wink. "Ooh, looks like my lovebirds beat you this time."

Callie huffed, then sighed. "Whatever, I'll get you back. I always do. Great job, guys!"

"You can pick up your prizes in the plaza!" Marie added.

The cheers didn't stop for a good five minutes. Once everyone was done screaming themselves hoarse, they started clearing out of the plaza. Jake finally detached himself from Tori and they started to make their way back home.

{asterisks}

As soon as the door closed, Jake was bouncing off the walls. "WE WON! WE ACTUALLY WON!"

Tori laughed. "Are you gonna calm down at all tonight?"

"No way!" Jake replied. "Do you know when the last time was that I actually _won_ a Splatfest? The last one I won was Autobots vs. Decepticons, and that was four months ago! Four months! I haven't had a win in four freaking months! There is NO WAY I'm calming down right now!" To prove his point, Jake started sprinting laps around the couch, cheering. Tori tried, and failed, to hold in her laughter.

After a couple of minutes, Jake finally slowed down. He had a dazed look in his eye. He asked "is the room spinning…?" and promptly collapsed on the couch. His eyes were closed. Tori's eyes widened and she rushed over to him.

His eyes fluttered open after a second. "…Tori?" he asked. "Why are there…" He poked at the air. "…six of you?"

Tori sighed in relief. "Did you stop to eat at all today?"

Jake thought for a moment. "…I don't think so? Now that you mention it, I'm pretty hungry."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Umm… I know the last _thing_ I ate was pancakes, and that was this morning…"

Tori looked at the clock. It read 12:15 am.

"Don't move. I'm gonna get you some food," she said, and walked out the door.

Jake just stayed on the couch, doing exactly what he was told. He probably should've noticed it sooner, but the adrenaline from all of the Turf War wasn't really something that could give way to such trivial matters as hunger.

It didn't take long for Tori to return with a piping hot pizza in her hands. Jake immediately sat up, and she placed it in his lap. He grabbed a slice and took a huge bite out of it as a smile spread across his face. Tori took one, too, and began to nibble on it. It didn't take long for the whole pizza to disappear, and Jake sat back on the couch, satisfied.

"Thanks, Tori," he said. "Where would I be without you?"

"Still lying on the couch, too hungry to move."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"How many Splatfests have there been so far?" Tori asked.

"Ten, including this one," Jake replied. "Out of them, I've won five."

"And are you always this happy when a win comes your way?"

"No. At first, I started to get bored with Splatfests, because I won the first four in a row. Then I lost five in a row, and got saltier with each loss. It feels _awesome_ to be back on top. You must be my good luck charm."

Tori grinned. "Maybe. …You know, we should really be getting to bed, but I'm still wide awake."

"Me too," Jake replied. "That always seems to happen after a Splatfest. …I heard that someone's throwing an after party a few blocks over. Wanna go check it out?"

She lazily threw her arms around his neck. "Why go to a party when I can stay here with you?" she giggled, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Jake grinned. "Well, when you put it like that…" His voice trailed off as he kissed her back.

They broke away after a moment, panting slightly, and looked into each other's eyes, hesitating for a split second before their lips met again, more passionately this time.

Jake slipped his tongue into Tori's mouth and she stiffened, surprised at the intrusion. It only took a moment to get over her surprise, and she began tongue-wrestling with him before he broke away.

Tori made a small noise of annoyance. Jake grinned, and started gently nibbling at her neck as one hand started reaching up her shirt.

Tori held on to his back and moaned, as his hand slowly crept further up her stomach. He had almost reached the curve of her breasts…

And suddenly her body was wracked with violent shudders. "S-stop. Please."

Jake immediately broke away. His hand didn't move. "What's wrong?"

Tori grabbed his hand and slowly removed it from her shirt. "I… I don't know… But I can't keep going."

Jake got off of her and sat back on the couch. She was shivering. He tried to pull her closer to him, but she flinched away. "Don't touch me. Not right now."

"Tori, what's wrong?"

"I… I'm not sure. I feel like I'm doing something I shouldn't be."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I want. I just… I want to know what's _wrong_ with me! I mean, this is normal, right? Couples do this stuff all the time. And we're a couple, right? It's not like it's weird or anything. I _know_ I have no reason to be feeling like this, but I… I just _do_. What's wrong with me?" She began to tear up.

Jake's eyes widened, and he moved closer to her. She tried to move away, but Jake put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her towards him. She sobbed into his chest as he held her.

It took a few minutes, but Tori eventually calmed down. Jake said nothing, and continued to hold her close to him, occasionally stroking her head. Once she was silent again, he spoke. "Tori, why were you crying?"

She looked at him. "Why was I… what? Because, I-"

"Did you think I was going to leave you because you didn't want to have sex with me?"

"Is it something that you would wanna do?"

"Well, I'd like to imagine that we will eventually, yeah."

"And doesn't it frustrate you that I can't do it? Isn't that the reason that we're in this relationship?"

Jake raised an eyebrow. "No. That's ridiculous. We aren't in this relationship for the sex. We're in it because we're in love. You love me, and I love you. That's the only reason we need. What makes you think I'd leave you because you don't wanna have sex?"

She buried her head in his chest again and mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

She lifted her head up again. "…Because it wouldn't be the first time."

Jake was surprised. "Wait… seriously? A guy broke up with you because you wouldn't do it with him?"

Tori sat up and rubbed her face with her hands. "Yeah. That was a couple years ago."

"What happened?"

Tori shivered. "Well, this was back when I was seventeen. He was my first boyfriend, we had been going out for a few months by then, and I really liked him. And then he invited me to his place, and we were… you know, making out. And then he started to take off my clothes, and I had to stop, like tonight. And he was _pissed_. He told me that I was a terrible girlfriend, if I loved him I would've done it, no one would ever want to be with me… a lot of stuff like that. And then he… he threw me out. I kinda stayed shut away from everyone else for a while after that. Then I realized how much of a jerk he was, and I got over it, sorta, but I still think about it from time to time. And it still hurts."

Jake looked at her with wide eyes. "That's awful. I'm so sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for?" Tori asked. "You had it even worse." She gestured to his lower back. "Remember?"

"…Okay, maybe I had it worse," Jake conceded. "You can believe that if you want. But the kind of pain that comes from someone you love is a lot worse than the pain that comes from someone who's hated you from the start. That's why you're lucky to have me!" he said with a smile. "You won't have to worry about that any more. Because… I couldn't bring myself to hurt you."

Tori smiled back, and pulled him into a kiss.

"J-Jake, I… thank you," she said when they separated. "I think I might be ready to…"

His eyes widened. "Are you sure? Tori, I don't want you to think that you have to do this for me. I wasn't trying to convince you or anything. If you can't do it, then I'm okay. We don't have to-"

"Jake, it's fine," Tori said. "At least, I think it is. But I want to do it. I really do."

Jake looked at her, still not totally convinced. "…Alright. If it's okay with you, then it's okay with me. But tell me if you need to stop, okay?"

"I will. Don't worry." And their lips met once again. Tori took the initiative, quickly sliding her tongue into Jake's mouth, and he responded by pulling her even closer, pushing his body up against hers before pulling away. Tori openly pouted, and Jake grinned, before picking her up bridal-style and carrying her to his room, setting her down on the bed, and climbing on top of her.

He looked at her for confirmation, and when she nodded, he resumed their kiss and began to move his hand up her shirt again. His hand crawled up her stomach and she shuddered. He broke away, but when he saw the look of pure bliss on her face, he continued to move his hand and started planting small kisses and light bites around her neck.

His hand finally reached her breasts and Tori moaned. Jake was delighted that he didn't feel the fabric of a bra underneath, and began to gently rub her chest while locking their lips once again. Tori simply lied there, moaning, and using all the energy she could to return the kiss.

After a few moments of this, Jake broke the kiss again to lift the shirt over Tori's head. She offered no resistance, and blushed deeply as her breasts were bared. Jake smiled at her, giving her a quick kiss before trailing his mouth down her neck. When he reached her chest, he latched on to one of her nipples, and began to kiss and suck on it. Tori moaned loudly, cramming his face further into her breast.

He eventually forced himself to break away. Both of them were panting slightly.

Jake leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I can't be the only one having any fun. Your turn."

He flipped their positions, leaving Tori straddling Jake on the bed. She hesitated, before slowly leaning down, grabbing his collar, and pulling him into a kiss, which he returned without complaint.

She didn't know what she wanted to do at first, so she kept kissing him. Jake chuckled at her lack of action. At this, she made an annoyed sound and reached down his body to slide down his shorts.

Jake broke away and raised an eyebrow, smirking, but had no time to say anything, as Tori pulled him into another kiss. She reached down and ran one finger up his erection, and his breath hitched. Tori giggled.

She wrapped her hand around his member and slowly began to massage it. He moaned into her mouth.

A moment later, she let go, and turned around, leaving her mouth directly above Jake's erection. She licked all the way up the shaft before slipping it into her mouth. The moans got louder. She began to bob her head up and down, and he grasped the sheets.

It was at this point that Jake noticed that Tori's hips were just above his face. Grinning, he reached up and began to slip her shorts down her legs. Tori made a surprised noise, but didn't stop what she was doing. Once her shorts were off, Jake removed her panties in one swift move and stared up at Tori's entrance. He grabbed her hips, brought her down closer to his mouth, and began to gently lick her folds.

Tori had to remove Jake's erection from her mouth to let out a loud moan. He grinned, increasing his pace as he stuck his tongue into her as far as he could. Tori shuddered, and lowered her head back onto his shaft.

They furiously ravished one another, each one determined to push the other toward orgasm. As they approached their peaks, the moans nearly grew into screams of pleasure, and Tori was the first to relent. She removed Jake's member from her mouth, and turned back around, shuddering. Jake smirked.

"You ready?" he asked. Tori bit her lip, nodded, and moved to lower herself onto Jake.

His hand whipped down to her waist and he stuck one finger inside her. Her knees buckled, and she fell on top of him with a yelp.

She feigned a look of annoyance as she got back up, and lined herself up again. Once again, Jake's hands shot out and grabbed her hips, preventing her from going any further.

"Are we gonna keep going, or just sit here like this all night?" Tori asked, genuinely annoyed now.

Jake's face became serious. "Tori, I'm not kidding. There's no going back after this. Are you _absolutely sure_ that you're ready?"

"If I weren't, I would've stopped by now," Tori pointed out. "You don't need to worry about me, Jake. This is my decision." And with that, she lowered herself down onto Jake, crying out in pain as he entered her fully. She fell forward, and Jake instantly reached out and grabbed her sides, pulling her body closer to his. She buried her face in Jake's shoulder, quietly crying from the pain. Jake shifted slightly, and she cried out again. He instantly stopped moving, and held her close to him.

They stayed like that for a few moments, as Tori continued to cry into Jake's shoulder. He said nothing, and tried to move as little as possible.

She eventually stopped, sitting up again and gently resting one hand on Jake's chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded in response, a tear rolling down her cheek. She brushed it away.

"I… I think we can keep going…" she breathed. She slowly began to move her body, but Jake grabbed her hips again and stopped her.

"Tori, just stop for a minute," he said. "Get your energy back before we keep going."

She opened her mouth, as if she was about to argue, before shutting it, nodding, and leaning down to lie on top of him again. Jake pulled her in for another kiss. Tori made no move to return it, but simply enjoyed the feeling of his lips pressing against hers.

After a moment, they broke apart, and Tori got back up again, her strength returned. She wasted no time bouncing up and down on top of him, and the room was instantly filled with moans once again as she slipped him in and out of her. Jake thrust his hips up in time with her downstrokes, and Tori screamed in pleasure. They were both very close to their climaxes.

It didn't take much longer for Tori to achieve her orgasm, letting out a long moan as she did so. Jake followed close behind.

Thoroughly exhausted now, Tori lifted herself off of him, and flopped down next to Jake on the bed, panting. Both grinned, as Jake pulled her into yet another kiss.

When they broke apart, a thought suddenly struck Jake, and he grew worried. "Oh, crap, you aren't gonna end up-"

"No," Tori interrupted. "Inklings and Octarians can't breed. Not naturally, anyway."

"Really?" Jake said, arching one eyebrow. He moved his mouth closer to her ear and nibbled on it. "Then maybe we should go for round two…"

Tori smiled at him, and shook her head. "I couldn't do that again. Not tonight, anyway. We should really be getting to sleep."

Jake glanced at the clock. It read 2:27. He yawned.

She smirked at him. "See?"

Jake smiled back. "Good night, then."

"'Night."

They were both about to fall asleep when Jake spoke up again. "Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

 **[A/N] I am SO SORRY I took so long. I like how this came out, though.**

 **I feel like I might've been a little in-your-face with how much they love each other, but whatever. You guys can decide.**

 **Surprisingly, I think this is actually the first Inkling/Octoling lemon on this website. That seems kind of weird to me. I thought the fandom would be ALL over that by now.**

 **Anyway, now that this is done, I can finally get back to work on Protector! I want to say that you can expect a new chapter up by the end of Christmas break, but I can't make any promises. I've been too busy lately trying to 100% Pokémon Conquest.**


End file.
